Accidentally in Love
by kazumigirl
Summary: A car accident leaves twenty-year old Jackie thinking she is sixteen again, and in this mindset, she still despises her current fiancee, Steven Hyde, who has decided he will get Jackie to fall for him all over again. No matter what it takes. R&R!
1. The Accident

**The Accident**

The plastic wrapping on the flower stems were beginning to make his hand sweat. Why the hell had he brought flowers anyway? It's not like flowers could heal the aftermath of a brutal car accident. Nothing could heal that, except maybe time travel. Why, oh why had he let her run to the store alone? What kind of an asshole was he anyway? She had whined and complained about having to go, and he had waved her away, reminding her that _she_ was the one who wanted cookie dough, not him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
"Mr. Hyde?" A nurse entered the waiting room, her eyebrows raised. "Are you Miss Burkhart's next-of-kin?"  
She was obviously referring to how young he was. Her eyebrows remained her arch, her lips pursed. Steven nodded, standing up. "Her father's in jail," he explained. "And she hasn't seen her mother in three years."  
"Who does she live with?" The nurse raised her pen to her clipboard, ink at the ready.  
"She lives with me," he replied, more hesitantly. It wasn't entirely true. She still had her unecessarily large house, but it was lonely, so she spent less time in her queen-sized bed and more time on his old, worn-out stacked mattresses. He peered past the nurse, towards the hallway where Jackie was somewhere tucked away, her condition unknown. "How is she?"  
As if on cue, a doctor appeared behind the nurse. He held out his hand and the nurse handed him her clipboard. He scratched the back of his ear and hemmed and hawed. Steven drummed his fingertips against the sides of his jeans. "Hey, Man," he sighed. "I've been here for three hours now and haven't heard a thing about her. Is she alright?"  
"Jacqueline's condition is uncertain at this point," the doctor finally said. "She's suffered a severe head injury, and as of right now, she's unresponsive, but breathing on her own."  
"You mean...like, _brain-dead_?" Steven felt his heart skip a beat.  
"We doubt that," the doctor continued. "But we have no idea how badly her brain's been bruised." He sighed and asked, "Would you like to come and see her?"  
Steven didn't have to answer. He was already at the end of the hallway, waiting for the medical workers to move ahead of him so they could lead him to his precious Jackie. They arrived at a door and the nurse opened it. It took Steven a moment to realize a figure in a bed _was_ Jackie. Her face was lifeless, covered in bruises and scrapes. Her bottom lip was busted. Her head was bandaged, and tufts of dark chocolate poked out. They had shaved an area. The doctor pulled a chair up to the bed and motioned for him to sit down.  
"She's very lucky," he explained. "The way the two vehicles collided, it's amazing she wasn't completely crushed."  
"Who hit who?" Steven asked flatly, looking the lifeless girl in the bed up and down.  
"Drunk driver hit her," the nurse spoke up. "He hit her head on, and it seems as if she tried to swerve just a few seconds too late."  
"Where is he?" Steven brushed his fingers against her scratched hand.  
"He didn't make it," the doctor said quietly. "He was pronounced dead at the scene."  
The doctor tugged at the nurse and they left the room. Steven continued to stroke Jackie's hand, and then he leaned down and kissed it, repeatedly. His lips brushed over each of her knuckles, some crusted with dried blood. She was naturally petite, but lying in the hospital bed, she looked ridiculously tiny. He looked away from her and wiped at his eyes.  
"Hey, Jacks," he whispered, turning back. "I'm here." He scooted the chair around to be closer to her head. He kissed her cheek. "It's your puddin' pop."  
-------

Over the next three months, it became a regular routine to go visit the unconscious Jackie. A couple of times, the gang had gone, but Steven mostly went alone. The others understood, even Kelso, who rarely picked up on anything. On the first day of the third month, Steven arrived with a vase of flowers, and dropped them when he walked through the door. Glass, greenery, and water went everywhere. Jackie was sitting up, her eyes open. She looked around the room, her dark eyes taking in everything.  
"Jackie?" Steven took a step forward. He grinned, and felt stupid when his eyes became warm and wet. "Jackie!"  
He raced over to the bed and knelt down, grabbing her hands. "Oh, God, Jackie! I don't even know-"  
"Steven?" Her brows furrowed. "What are you doing here?"  
He wiped at his eyes, chuckling and swallowing sobs at the same time. "It's a long story, Babe. Do you remember anything?"  
" 'Babe'?" Jackie frowned. "Where's Michael?"  
Steven's brows furrowed a bit. "Um, Jackie...Kelso moved to Washington a year ago, remember?" It suddenly hit him that the doctor had informed him that the bruising to her brain could have done a number on her memories and thought process. "You were in an accident," he explained softly. "The doc said you might have a rough time remembering things for a while."  
Jackie looked down at the thin hospital blanket. "So, Michael and I aren't together anymore? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" She shook her head. "Where's Donna? I want _her_ to explain things to me!" She started to get up, but Hyde placed one hand to her chest and gently took her arm with the other. "Wait, wait, wait. Calm down."  
"Don't touch me!" Jackie ripped her hand away. "Get me Donna!"  
"How much _do_ you remember?" Steven frowned. " Jackie, you and Michael haven't been together for, like, five years now?" He tried to laugh it off, but he was starting to get scared.  
" 'Five years'?" Jackie repeated, smiling as if she didn't believe him. "Steven, that's ridiculous! I'm only sixteen."  
"Jackie." He leaned foward, placing his knitted fingers under his chin. "Jackie, you're twenty."  
Her face paled. "How long have I been out?"  
"Just for three months," he replied. "You were, um, going to the store to get cookie dough, and some drunken asswipe crashed into you."  
"Where are my parents?" He hated to hear her voice, which was usually so proud and confident, become so small and afraid.  
He looked down and then back up at her. "Your father's been in prison for three years now, and your mom, well...we're not really sure where she is."  
Jackie's breathing changed. She sounded shaky. "So my parents are gone, Michael's gone...who...where do I live?"  
Steven tried to place his hand over hers, but she jerked it away. "You live with me," he explained quietly. "We've been together for four years."  
-------

"She cried?" Donna repeated, balling up Eric's shirt and tossing it in one of the laundry baskets. "Just because she found out you two are together?"  
"It's gotta be a hard realization to come to terms with," Eric joked with a straight face and Donna tossed another shirt right at him. She turned to Steven, who sat on their couch, sipping a soda.  
"So what'd you do?" She asked. "I mean, when she started blubbering?"  
"She asked me to leave and I did," he said, shrugging. "I mean, what else could I do?"  
"She just needs time, Man," Eric said. "You've been nothing but a great boyfriend to her."  
Steven scoffed. "Yah, that's what landed her in the hospital in the first place. I was too much of a gentlemen to go out and buy her cookie dough myself." He closed his eyes. "I will never forgive myself for that."  
"Sure you will," Donna said, sitting beside him. "Nobody ever expects to drive around the block and be hit by another car."  
"So she thinks she's sixteen?" Eric asked. "She thinks we're all still in high school?  
"As far as she's concerned," Steven agreed. "I just hate to see her cry, you know?"  
"It has to be scary," Donna explained. "I mean, just imagine if you woke up like she did, and you had no idea it was four years later."  
---------

The following day, Steven went to the hospital with an armful of Jackie's favorite things: Chocolate almonds, her worn-out teddybear, an ABBA cassette, a coconut milkshake, and her favorite pink fleece blanket. He entered the room and was slightly relieved to see her dressed, sitting cross-legged on the hospital bed. She looked up at him and slammed a book shut.  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
"I just thought you'd hate some chocolate and ABBA," he joked weakly. He set the items down in the guest chair and moved closer. "Come on, Jacks. I know this is all scary, but everything's gonna be fine, I swear."  
" 'Fine'?" Anger flashed in the girl's eyes. "I'm _dating_ you! I'm twenty years old! My parents abandoned me! I have a huge scar on the side of my head! What part of any of that sounds _fine_ to you?!"  
"I see you're as charming as ever," Steven grinned. "It will be fine, Jackie. You'll get your memories back-"  
"I repeat, I'm _dating_ you! I would never trade Michael for you!"  
"You didn' t _trade_," Steven tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "I didn't even want to date you. You wanted to date me, and then I decided that I did want to date you, and then we dated, and then we..." he trailed off, his face heated.  
"And then we...?" Jackie cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "Ohmygod! If you say we had a baby I am going throw myself out that window!"  
"They took it away b/c you had to be sterile," Steven said, clearing his throat. "Look at your finger."  
Jackie looked down at her hands, her eyes studying in each finger. Her gaze fell to the third finger on her left hand, where a pale line of skin crossed over the rest of the tanned. A ring had been there.  
"We're married?" She whispered.  
"Engaged," Steven corrected. "We're going to get married next Spring."  
Jackie frowned at him. "I'm not marrying you!"  
"Look." He stood up. "I know you hate me now, because you hated me then, but we're in love, and we're going to get married."  
Jackie scowled even harder. "Really? And what makes you think that?"  
"Because I bought you a stupid four-thousand dollar wedding gown," Steven replied. "And because I love you."  
"I don't love you," she retorted, crossing her arms. "Maybe I got this head injury for a reason. Maybe it was a sign that I shouldn't have been such an idiot to get together with a moron like you."  
" You call me _Puddin' Pop_," Steven sneered, his eyebrows raised.  
"You're poor," Jackie told him coldly.  
"When I proposed to you, you started bawling like a baby," he replied.  
"I was probably devistated," she said, looking away.  
"You're gonna remember me," Steven said. "And if you don't, then you're going to fall in love with me all over again."  
"We'll see." Her smile was sweet, but her voice was anything but.  
"Mmhmm." Before she could move or protest, Steven moved forward and pecked her on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sweetness."  
Just as he closed the door, she threw a pillow at it, screaming in rage.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Storm

**The Storm**

**Author's note: I want to thank everybody who is reviewing. It really motivates me to keep going! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

"Jackie?" Donna knocked on the doorframe of the open door. She looked around the small hospital room before finally smiling at her friend.  
"OhmygodDonnayou'rehere!" The other girl practically leapt out of bed, knocking over a tray of food. "I mean, things are just _so _crazy right now!"  
Donna allowed herself to be led back to the bed and sat down. Jackie sat too, positioning herself to face her friend.  
"Your hair grew back pretty fast," Donna observed. "For three months you had a bald spot right there-"  
"So are my parents really gone?" Jackie interuppted. "My dad's in prison and mom just vanished?"  
"Yah, Jackie." Donna looked down and traced little circles in the blanket with her indext finger.  
"And we're not in high school?" The other girl drew her knees up.  
"We graduated three years ago," her friend agreed. "Kelso moved to Washington and got married-"  
" 'Married'?" Jackie's face crumpled. "He's _married_? And not to me?"  
"You two broke up a long time ago," Donna explained. "But you're still on good terms. You're even godmother to one of his children."  
" 'Children'?" Jackie's eyes filled with tears. "So my dream life with my perfect boyfriend is over?" She sniffled. "So what about you and Eric?"  
"Living together," Donna shrugged. "We both work and go to school."  
"And Fez?" Jackie looked towards the window. "Is he still here?"  
"Yah," Donna nodded. Her eyes lit up. "Also married-to Nina."  
When no registration crossed the other girl's face, Donna cleared her throat awkwardly. "His first girlfriend," she explained weakly.  
"Is it true about me and Steven?" Jackie looked down this time, brushing her fingers over the ring mark.  
"It surprised everybody," Donna said, smiling. "But you two are very, very in love."  
"I don't want to be." Jackie shook her head stubbornly. "Steven Hyde is white-trash, imbecilic, and a big pothead."  
"You have to remember," Donna explained carefully. "That it's been four years. A lot has changed."  
"well not for me, okay?" Jackie moved herself from the bed and angrily paced the room. "I pictured my life at twenty to be rich and happy with the perfect fiancee or husband swooning me everyday!" She laughed a little, shaking her head. "Not living in a crack-shack engaged to the boy I hate the most."  
"Speak of the Devil," Donna said, narrowing her eyes towards the doorway. Jackie spun around and frowned when Steven nodded at her. He jingled a pair of car keys. "Got you all checked out," he said.  
Jackie made a face. "I'm not going anywhere with you."  
Donna stood up and slapped her thighs. "Well, I'd better get home myself. Eric's making lasagna, and the spaz that he is, he makes a hell of a lasagna."  
"Donna, give me a ride to my house," Jackie ordered, staring at Steven, her arms crossed.  
Donna glanced at him, and he shrugged, stepping out of the way.

--------

"Home sweet home," Donna remarked as they stepped inside the large Burkhart house.  
It was dark and empty. Empty of people, anyway. The air was cold and Donna rubbed her arms for warmth. She looked around. "Anything else?"  
"No, I'm good," Jackie said, taking a few steps forward. Donna left and Jackie moved from room to room, only feeling more lonely. When she reached her bedroom, she stayed in the doorway. It was perfectly neat and tidy, her bed made and the floor spotless. It was definitely not the way she'd left it.  
She took a hot bath and changed into some PJs, curling up under her covers. Even with the heater on, she was cold, and it didn't take long for the tears to flow. For a straight hour she sobbed into her pillows, wishing for life to return, or at least a shoulder to cry on.  
A knock at her bedroom door made her jump and she hid under the covers. She heard the door open followed by a familiar voice. "Jackie?"  
She wiped at her eyes. "What do you want, Steven?" She sniffled. "How did you get in?"  
"You gave me a key." She felt him sit at the foot of her bed. "Look, I know when you were sixteen, we hated each other's guts, but Jackie, things are different now." He sighed. "I know it's hard to believe, but if you could just trust me for a little while-"  
"What do you want me to do, Steven?!" Jackie flung the blankets off of her head and sat up. "Smile and hold your hand and pretend nothing is wrong?"  
"No." He was so calm about it that a tiny part of her calmed down too. "What I want you to do is to trust me when I tell I love you."  
"Yah." She rolled her eyes and wiped tears from them at the same time. "I heard that from Michael six million times and looked what happened there."  
"Are you hungry?" It surprised her that he didn't even fight back. "Why don't we go back home-to my place, I mean, and I'll fix us something to eat?"  
Jackie hesitated, but she was lonely and scared. Steven took her silence as a yes and stood up. "My truck's outside."  
"Can I at least get dressed first?" Her sharp edge had returned.  
"All of your good clothes are at the apartment," he replied. "And I don't want to have to wait on you to try on fifteen-million different things just to eat a late meal in private."

--------

The apartment was actually kind of nice. Clean, decorated, warm and friendly. Photographs littered the wall and various shelves and tables. Several of them showed the two of them together. Jackie paused to stare at one resting on an end-table. It was in a silver frame. Steven was holding her bridal-style, kissing her. Even though it was only a picture, Jackie could tell they had been laughing.  
"How does lemon-herb chicken sound?" Steven asked, rubbing his hands together.  
"How long does it take to cook?" Jackie asked.  
He waved his hand in a so-so manner. "Twenty, maybe thirty minutes."  
She sat at the table and watched as he simmered chicken in a pan, sprinkling it with spices and lemon juice. He steamed rice and chopped fresh string beans. A warm aroma filled the room, and the sounds of sizzling and clanking sounded welcoming.  
"When did you learn to cook?" She asked, sipping at the peppermint tea he'd made for her.  
"I worked for a hotel kitchen for a few years and then just applied to culinary school," Steven replied, preparing two plates. He brought them to the table. "Graduated this past spring-still working in the hotel, but as a certified chef."  
Jackie stared at him and skeptically took a bite of her chicken. Her eyes lit up. Steven grinned over his glass of iced tea. He watched as she cleaned her plate, and after dinner served brownies and milk.  
"These aren't _special_ brownies, are they?" Jackie frowned, inspecting her dessert carefully.  
"I haven't messed with the stuff in years," Steven said. "They're clean, and so am I."  
"So how did we start dating anyway?" She asked.  
"You talked me into it," Steven said, raising his eyebrows.  
Jackie stopped chewing. "I'm being serious."  
"So am I," he shrugged. "You caught Kelso being a manwhore and tried to make me the rebound guy. I resisted and resisted, but eventually gave in."  
They watched a movie together, Jackie in the recliner and Steven spread out on the sofa. When it ended, Jackie glanced at the clock. Steven followed her gaze with his eyes. "Want me to drive you home?" He asked.  
Jackie yawned, but nodded. It surprised Steven, and hurt him a little. He did as he was told and followed her into her house. They both shivered a bit from the cold.  
"So I'll take the rent's bed," Steven said.  
"What?" Jackie frowned. "No, you'll go home."  
"Jackie, I'm not leaving you here by yourself." The way he said it, so forceful but casual at the same time, well, it made just a little red creep onto the girl's cheeks.  
"Fine!" She tossed her hair. "But don't try anything!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he groaned. "After all, it'd be totally inappropriate to seeing as how we sleep in the same bed everynight."  
"I mean it, Steven!" She pointed a finger at him. "And sleep on the couch!" She pointed to the sofa.

------

The sound of thunder woke her up. It had always scared her, ever since she was little. Jackie climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, peeking out of the curtains. Thunder sounded again and she screamed, covering her ears and closing her eyes. Footsteps sounded quickly and Steven flung her door open. "Jackie?"  
Jackie turned to him, but just as she started to speak, another clap rang out in the sky and she started to cry. Steven recognized it, used to her astraphobia, and made his way towards her. She was trembling and whimpering, and she allowed herself to be embraced by his strong arms.  
"Hey, hey," he said quietly, rubbing her back affectionately. "It's alright, Jacks. It's just thunder."  
He kissed the top of her head before he could think about what he was doing, and she pulled away from him. She stared at him, her brows furrowed skeptically and she placed a hand to her forehead. "You said you would stay on the couch."  
"I heard you scream," he defended.  
"It doesn't matter-" She cried out at another blast and started to cry again. "God, I hate this!" She sobbed and shook her head, her tear drops hitting the floor like rain.  
Steven hugged her again and Jackie cried into his shirt. They stood like for several minutes, and once the storm began to die down, Steven led her back to her bed. She didn't sit down.  
"Maybe," she sniffled. "Just for tonight, you could sleep in here with me." Quickly she added, "On the floor."  
"You're the boss," Steven shrugged. He left and returned with a pillow and blanket. He situated himself on the floor and Jackie climbed back into bed, rolling over so she could face him.  
"Why are you so determined to get me to like you again?" She asked sleepily. "I'm being a real bitch, I know I am."  
"Well, you're always bitching about something, so that's nothing new," Steven joked. "But I guess I'm so determined because I really don't want to lose you." He looked at her.  
"How much do you love me?" Her eyes were drooping. "I mean, Michael told me that all the time. It didn't mean anything."  
Steven stared up at the ceiling. "No, it didn't. He never treated you the way you deserved to be treated. I saw that long before we happened."  
A smile tugged at the corner of Jackie's mouth. "You did?"  
"Do you remember that time we went skinny-dipping at the resovoir?" Steven asked, grinning. "And you told Michael you were sick and ready to leave?"  
Jackie nodded. "Yah."  
"He didn't want to leave, but I took him outside and told him if he didn't take you home then I was going to beat the shit out of him."  
Jackie laughed. It was music to Steven's ears. He smiled and continued, "I think I love you more than I've ever loved anybody or anything else in my entire life."  
"Really?" She moved closer to the edge.  
"I really believe you are my life," he said quietly, looking into her dark eyes that sparkled in the dark.  
Jackie blushed, and turned over. "Goodnight, Steven."  
"Goodnight, Jackie."

To Be Continued...


	3. The Discovery

**The Discovery**

**Author's note: So the reviews are making me so happy! And I'm glad JackieHyde fans still roam free on **

Jackie awoke to a delicious, sweet smell. She followed the scent into the kitchen where Steven was standing in front of a waffle iron, rocking back and forth on his heels. She moved closer and saw on either side of the iron were bowls of fruit-one brimming with strawberry slices, the other whole blueberries.  
"Good morning," she said, and Steven jumped a little, turning around. He smiled.  
"Good morning," he replied, turning back to the food. "Hungry?"  
"Yah," Jackie nodded. She stared at the mixing bowl full of batter, her brows furrowing skeptically. "Do you make breakfast every morning?"  
"Saturdays," he replied, plucking a strawberry slice from the bowl and popping it into his mouth.  
"So today is Saturday?" Jackie looked around for a calendar.  
"Yes, maam," Steven said, carrying two plates of hot waffles to the table.  
" 'Maam'?" Jackie repeated, scoffing. "Since when do you call me _maam_?"  
Steven smiled. "Did I say 'maam'? I meant soul-sucking leech." They sat down to eat and Jackie poured some hot syrup over her waffles. Steven pretended not to watch her, but stole glances as she ate. Jackie swallowed a bite before saying, "You know, Steven, I've been thinking."  
"Really?" Steven joked. "You?"  
Jackie rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Last night, I actually felt..." she faltered for words. "You weren't the jerk I remember."  
Steven pointed his fork at her. "That's definitely the concussion talking. I'm always a jerk." He was kidding again, and Jackie only grinned, shaking her head. She sipped at her orange juice. "So where do I work?"  
"You don't," Steven said. "Full-time student at Pointe Place Community College."  
"Me?" Jackie's eyes widened and her brows lowered. "College?"  
He nodded. "You're studying hotel and restaurant management."  
"Why?" She seemed offended by the entire statement.  
"We, uh, we kind of want to open a restaurant together," Steven replied hesitantly. He stood up to collect their dishes. "I like to cook and you like to boss people around."  
Jackie stood up and followed him back into the kitchen. "Okay, you know things are different now between us, right?"  
"No, they're not," he replied, loading the dishwasher.  
Jackie rolled her eyes, sighing and groaning at the same time. "Yes, they are, Steven. I'm _not_ in love with you."  
"Yes you are," he said, touching her chin. He smiled as he washed his hands. "I already told you, I'm not giving up on us."  
As stubborn as she was, Jackie couldn't help but find the argument romantic. It was like something straight out of a soap opera or love novel. She walked away and stormed upstairs to get dressed. As she did so, rattling around in her dresser, an envelop fell out from between the drawers and landed at her feet. She picked it up and opened it, retrieving a single sheet of notebook paper. As she read it, her hand flew to her mouth and she stormed back downstairs.  
"So everything is true?" She barked, returning to the kitchen. "Us dating, us being engaged, us being _so in love_?"  
"What's wrong?" Steven asked flatly.  
"I found this-" Jackie shoved the paper in his face. "An apology letter from you, saying how sorry you were for cheating on me!"  
"Jackie," Steven sighed. "That was a long time ago," he explained gently. We've moved on from it, you forgave me."  
"Why would you cheat on me?" She no longer sounded angry, just hurt.  
"I was angry," Steven sighed, running a hand through his fro nervously. "And drunk, and stupid."  
Jackie tossed the letter onto the floor. "This is all just too much for me right now," she said, shaking her head. "I just, I can't deal with all of it."  
"Would it be better if I left right now?" Steven asked quietly.  
Jackie nodded. Steven grabbed his jacket and keys and moved towards the door. He hesitated briefly before moving back over to Jackie and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't say or do anything. Steven walked out the door, and ten minutes later, Jackie heard him drive away.

------------

"This is you and Hyde at mine and Eric's halloween party," Donna said, passing another photograph over to her across the bed. In the photo, Jackie and Steven were dressed as rockstars, making rocker signs and funny faces. Jackie smiled faintly and placed the photo atop a pile already building beside her.  
"Ah!" Donna handed her another one. "You and Hyde at Darcy's Christening." She quickly added, "Kelso's second daughter."  
They were both dressed nice, Steven wearing a suit. He was cradling a puffy, pink infant, Jackie latched onto his arm. They were both smiling warmly at the bundle of blankets.  
"And to think I can't remember any of this," Jackie said, setting the picture down. "I mean, how am I supposed to love Steven if I can't even remember being in love with him to begin with?"  
Donna looked up at the ceiling, pondering this carefully. She finally stared back at Jackie and shrugged. "To be honest," she said. "Nobody really knows _why_ you and Hyde even got together."  
Jackie made a face and Donna laughed. "No, no," she giggled. "It was disgusting at first, but you two really make a great couple."  
When Jackie said nothing, Donna dug out another photograph and passed it to her wordlessly. It had been taken from a semi-ariel angle, and bright lighting made it hard to see. Jackie and Steven's fingers were knitted-together, their faces close. Steven was kissing her, and Jackie was laughing.  
"He took you to a disco for your twentieth birthday," Donna said quietly. "That's about thirty minutes after he proposed to you."  
Jackie continued to stare at the photo. Looking closely, she saw a ring on her finger. She looked at Donna and asked quietly, "Can I keep this?"  
Donna nodded, understanding.

-------------

_"Steven!" Jackie whined, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Go out and get me some cookie dough!"  
"There's ice cream in the freezer," her fiancee argued, taking a bite of his own mint-chocolate chip.  
"Fine." Jackie stood up, her hands flying to her hips. "I'll go get my own cookies. I'll brave the cold, fight the elements, all by myself, and get my own damn cookies."  
"You do that," Steven replied, turning up the volume on the television set with the remote control._

Steven sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the ring between his fingers. He'd had Mrs. Foreman help him pick it out. Sighing, he put it back in the top drawer of the night stand beside the bed-the place he'd been keeping it since the accident- and stood up.  
"Steven?" Jackie was waiting for him in the living room, Donna beside her.  
"Hey." He smiled and moved his gaze from Jackie to Donna, who nodded knowingly.  
"Eric's waiting for me," she explained. "We're going to the movies." She gave Jackie a quick squeeze and hurried out the front door, leaving the two to stare at eachother.  
"Are you going to make lunch?" Jackie finally asked, somewheat awkwardly.  
"What would you like?" Steven asked. He whipped up some tuna fish salad and served it between French rolls. As they ate, Jackie shifted her chair around uncomfortably. She put her sandwich down. "I'm going to try," she said.  
Steven chewed and swallowed. "Try what, Jacks?"  
She began to blush furiously. Rarely was she nervous or shy around anybody, especially guys. "To _love_ you," she said quietly, pushing the words out.  
Steven chuckled, shaking his head. He reached over and placed his hand over hers. "You don't have to push yourself," he said. "I already know that you love me, somewhere in that little ninety-pound body."  
Jackie's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know if things will ever be like that again," she said. "But obviously-" she dug around in her purse and retrieved the photo she'd taken from Donna's house. "-I really did love you." She looked at him and Steven's heart broke. Her eyes were wet and her face was flushed. "We were happy, weren't we?" She sniffled.  
Steven gently took the photograph from her and he smiled sadly. "Yah," he nodded. "We really were."

--------------

Days went by and Jackie began to see a whole new side to Steven. She followed him to work one day and watched in amazement at how fast and effiently he worked. He took her on a hiking trail and the picniced at the top, snow catching them on their way back down. They spent time with Donna and Eric, and sometimes Fez, and had fun just like old times-minus the drugs.  
Steven really was a different person. Of course, they still argued easily and he could still be just as biting and sarcastic as he ever was, but nothing too severe. After dinner and a trip to the movies, Jackie stopped Steven from driving to her house.  
"Why don't I just sleep at the apartment?" She asked. "I mean, I do live there, right?"  
That surprised Steven, but what surprised him even more was when she climbed into bed with him. He scooted over, eagerly welcoming her company. "You know, in your little tank top and flannel pants," he warned her. "I might wind up on the floor, beaten to a bloody pulp."  
Jackie blushed, but grinned slyly. She crawled on top of him. "Tell me I'm pretty," she said softly, leaning into his face, holding her hair back with her fingers.  
"You're beautiful," Steven whispered, kissing her. Oh, how wonderful it felt to kiss her again. Kissing turned into sucking, licking, and touching. Soon, Steven found himself on top of her, his fingers cautiously at the waist band of her plaids. He looked at her and noticed she looked slightly uncomfortable.  
"Go ahead," she told him. Steven looked at her hands, gripping the blankets, shaking. He sighed and removed himself from her, flopping down beside her.  
"Why'd you stop?" She turned her head to look at him.  
"You don't want this," he said, smiling.  
"Yes, I do!" she sat up. "What? You think I'm too scared or somethig?" She tried to laugh it off, but the doubt in her voice was more than obvious. Steven raised his head just enough to kiss her. "I just don't think you're ready," he said. "That's all." He patted her knee. "But we have all the time in the world." He laid back down, and so did Jackie.  
After several moments of silence, she shifted herself to snuggle up next to him, draping his arm over her small frame. "Steven?" She whispered. "Steven?"  
"Mm?" He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. "What's up, Jacks?"  
"I think I love you now," she whispered, staring up at him.  
Steven smiled and they kissed again. "Love you too, Jackie."

To Be Continued...


End file.
